


【赫海】过敏性结缘体  01  ABO

by leesuki1114



Series: 【赫海】过敏性结缘体质 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114
Summary: *第一：ABO背景  先标记后爱*第二：李赫宰A x 李东海O*第三：甜且甜非常甜ABO世界观，先标记后爱，要素过多私设如山，一切设定是为了背景合理化。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【赫海】过敏性结缘体质 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607572
Kudos: 21





	【赫海】过敏性结缘体  01  ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *第一：ABO背景 先标记后爱  
> *第二：李赫宰A x 李东海O   
> *第三：甜且甜非常甜
> 
> ABO世界观，先标记后爱，要素过多私设如山，一切设定是为了背景合理化。

李东海对市面上常见的那种抑制剂过敏，这不是什么大不了的事情，因为他可以用的抑制剂在普通医院里也可以开得到——在今天之前李东海从来没把这件事情放在心上。

事情最开端还是发生在三天前，同寝室的那位Omega因为自己的抑制剂用完了忘记了买新的于是就跟李东海借了。

“诶，你的这个牌子好少见诶，敏感体质专用？”

针剂式的扎进了手臂，李东海想着的是自己还得用大半个月才能用到，完全可以这个周六去再买回来备着。

他是真没想到体育课上能有个傻逼Alpha在散发着一股黑胡椒味信息素，味道呛得要死还招到了当时在场的好几位Omega。

又一次，李东海恨起了自己的性别，至少如果不是Omega而是普通Beta的话他还可以站直了先去揍一顿那位傻逼再说，而不是现在腿软到只能贴着墙根站着去尽可能收敛自己的发情迹象。

那位Alpha把操场可闹得个鸡犬不宁，好几个Alpha嗅着被空气里Omega不小心被带出来的信息素味道也是绅士，赶紧把那几个凑热闹的同学给赶回去寝室让他们趁早打抑制剂。

他们伙着把那个恶意散发信息素当众耍流氓的Alpha给拎去了教导主任的办公室里面。

李东海有些茫然，腿软得一塌糊涂，还被空气里没发散掉的黑胡椒味道给激得想吐：“同、同学——”

空气里飘着Omega特有的柔软信息素的味道，甜甜香香的。

他想找人帮忙，却突然想起来自己这周唯一一支带来备用的抑制剂已经空了。

东海清楚知道自己可能被迫得被引着进入发情期，就因为一个傻逼Alpha的傻逼信息素的原因。

“扶我去下校医室吧。”趁着自己还憋得住没彻底失控，李东海抓住了身边一位Beta性别的女孩拜托着，“不好意思，我普通抑制剂过敏，要找朴校医另外开一支。”

他腿软得厉害，眼睛都红了不少，看得Beta女孩心惊生怕在这里呆得久了会引来各种奇奇怪怪的Alpha聚集——他们都知道也许本来那些人没有恶意，但是生理性别的本能无法更改。

校医室里目前没人，李东海迷迷糊糊被扶着躺到了里面唯一一张病床上面，Beta小姑娘体贴得帮他盖好了被子，还不忘记在桌上写了个便贴跟校医说这位Omega同学抑制剂过敏。

“呜……”

小姑娘还挺担心这位同学的，她感觉自己好像忘记了什么事但又好像没啥特别的，只能把房间给关得紧了生怕会被谁给闯进来。

她特意跑去办公室去偷偷打听了下那位操场上乱飙信息素的Alpha同学是个什么情况。

“他啊，跟人打赌打输了被要求那么做。”

几个人聚在一起偷偷八卦着。

“因为公然‘耍流氓’，我听几个Omega同学说准备联名要求处分他，就算不开除也得记个严重处分。”

——那还挺好的。

女孩跟她的朋友说着自己刚送了一位信息素过敏的Omega去校医室：“那些Alpha开玩笑也开得太过分了啊！”

“诶？朴校医前几天不是请假去新婚度假了么！”

“……诶？”女孩瞪大了眼睛去看着好友，“啥？”

“你别一惊一乍的啊！”好友立刻把她正要往校医室冲的动作给止住，“我话还没说完呢，新来了位代班的，听说是开了家私人诊所的真的医生！”

“听说挺帅的，就是我还没见过呢，也不知道是B还是O。”

校·代班的·医此刻陷入了一种两难的地步之中，天知道刚把自己这间‘办公室’打开就是扑面而来的Omega信息素是多大的折磨。

香香甜甜的，还是奶味！

李赫宰搂着估计连自己长什么样都没看清的Omega学生坐在了办公椅上，另一只手还艰难得拿着不知道谁留在桌面上的留言条。

“同学，你冷静点。”他单手拽着这位学生的后衣领，直接杜绝了他在发情期里意乱情迷要啃自己糊自己一脸口水的行为。

“你抑制剂过敏？”

他挑起眉梢仔细辨认便签上的狗爬字：“如果是这样的体质，自己不随身带能够的抑制剂可真不是什么好习惯啊，小朋友。”

Omega身上的信息素是奶香味，人也是软软的，就算被人以一种很不好受姿势搂在怀里也很乖，就是老是想糊李赫宰一脸口水的样子不太可爱。

“你叫什么名字啊？”

李赫宰捏着这位Omega的下巴仔细打量着这位学生的脸，平心而论就是长得好，不是寻常Omega那种娇弱的美感，而是另一种英气满满的好看。

“东海……”李东海想不起来自己为什么会在这里，能感觉到的就是难受，“我叫李东海呀。”

奶香味的青年回答的声音也透着一股奶味，两只手揪着眼前人的衣领使劲往前凑，衣领被人拽着没办法靠近：“你快点帮帮我啊，你快点！”

他看起来快哭了，眼睛通红，坐在校医腿上的是格外不安分，胳膊改成要搂他的脖子。

“首先，有问题来校医室这一点值得夸奖。”李赫宰脸色不变，一只手继续拎着李东海的衣领，另一只手摸着这颗小奶糖的后脖子上因为被迫发情而红红烫烫的腺体。

“不过校医室里只有最普通的那款抑制剂，我没办法去变出另外一种给你，李东海同学你这是白来一趟。”

虽然思考不了什么有逻辑的事情，但是李东海至少听懂了一句白跑一趟，没来及去想别的办法蓄了许久的眼泪就这么直直从眼眶里掉了下来。

“……你倒是别哭啊，我话还没说完呢，同学。”李赫宰叹了口气，觉得现在的年轻人不听人说话这一点真的很让人无奈。

“我呢是来代班的校医，名字叫李赫宰。”

他自顾自开始介绍着：“我是个Alpha，知道了吗？”

东海呜呜咽咽的叫着知道，因为刚才这位校医进来的时候还没来得及收敛那股淡淡的信息素，是烟草味道的……Alpha的味道。

情动时候的Omega本能得被吸引，就这么踉跄着从病床上起身凑上去李赫宰的面前。

“你帮帮我呀……”李东海哭得认真，坐在李赫宰大腿上讨好着朝这位陌生的Alpha在笑，“好难受。”

除了第一次分化的时候李东海还没这么难受过，身下湿哒哒黏糊糊的难受，他仅剩的可以思考的脑补细胞还在奇怪为什么像自己这么软的Omega他竟然会不想帮忙？

“你得知道在没有抑制剂并且和一位Alpha共处一室时，发情期的Omega基本上是只有一个可能的结果。”

李赫宰问他：“同学，你想被我临时标记一次么？”

问了等于白问，因为Alpha已经自顾自得放出了信息素，是一种带着薄荷清香的烟草味道，李东海不知道这个味道平时闻着怎么样，至少现在在他的感知里面这实在是过于性感。

奶味的Omega说不清楚话，但是肢体语言完全就是同意。

Alpha得到了同意之后也就松开那只一直拽着李东海衣领的手，奶味的青年猛地往前一倾，嘴唇软乎乎贴到了李赫宰的脸上。

“东海同学，标记可以。”李赫宰把他给整个人抱住往病床边上一放，“接吻就算了，我有洁癖。”

他拉开了领带让李东海咬住：“别发出声音，就算临时代班我也算是老师，按照贵校校规来说两个人都会被算处分。”

“就当为了被你缠上的我好。”

“乖，就算有点疼也别发出声音。”

东海根本站不住，膝盖半软着跪在地上，上半身趴在床上，发尾和衬衫领口被李赫宰轻松拨开。

李赫宰一手撑住了床沿，另一只手捞起李东海的腰让他不得不仰起头来提供给他一个适合下口的角度。

烟草味覆盖掉了青年甜软的奶香味，李赫宰低头咬住了青年的后颈。

天性服从着Alpha的命令，李东海不住在掉眼泪，嘴里还叼着那根领带呜呜咽咽却怎么都不敢发出太大声音。

他体内被烧得厉害却也感觉得到身上确实沾染了Alpha的信息素，敏感的腺体被轻易咬开，很疼……初次被Alpha生生咬开没有安抚前戏的标记确实疼极了。

东海哭得厉害还海小声叫着难受。

李赫宰坐到床沿拍了拍腿失忆李东海坐到腿上，东海听话得起来，因为使不上力所以只能攀着校医的脖子。

——接吻不行。

Omega还记着李赫宰的话，所以张嘴咬住了肩膀上那一小块衣料。

他分开膝盖跨着跪坐在床沿上，重心只能放在李赫宰的腿面和膝盖与床接触的那一点上，得多亏李赫宰手臂有力才能不掉下去。

校医先生手里拿了一双刚刚摸来的医用的塑胶手套，蓝色的覆盖在那双好看的手上。

“洁癖而已，不用在意。”李赫宰是笑着说的，还挺温柔，东海没怎么懂但是也就这么跟着点头。

——真乖。

被塑胶手套包裹住的手指依旧灵活，顺着Omega宽松运动裤的裤腰钻了进去轻易就摸到了湿黏在皮肤上的那一块布料。

“该说不愧是Omega吗，内裤都湿了这么多啊。”

李赫宰用手指勾开内裤的边缘，手指在还不断吐着湿滑液体的穴口挑弄，那张小口虽然湿热但是咬得很紧，他用了点力气才让一根手指完全钻了进去，指尖稍微勾了一下李东海就哭得更厉害了。

青年把下唇咬得发白，没敢真的发出声音，李赫宰也就听见了耳边破碎的呜咽声。

“你不是让我帮你么，同学，你得放松点才行，Omega发情期可没那么容易过去。”

校医先生干脆得把李东海的运动裤连带着内裤扒下来露出圆润肉感的臀部，一只手托住分开一边的臀肉，另一只手的手指在帮着这位无措的青年做着纾解。

体内泌出的液体沾满了手套，李赫宰不由去感叹着李东海身体过于敏感。

两根手指就把那处穴口给塞得满满当当，指尖在穴肉之间碾弄抠挖的时候大股水液顺着淌下来把褪下来的运动裤内裤给弄得更湿更脏……不可避免的，还滴了些在李校医的西装裤上。

Omega终于感觉体内烧着的火小了不少，但也追着那两根手指求着更多。

“你把我衣服弄脏了。”

李赫宰念着，倒也听不出来喜怒。

“对、对不起。”李东海小声道着其实根本没必要的歉，李赫宰确实有洁癖但是至少在自己是一半罪魁祸首的这事儿上不会计较很多。

“我原谅你了。”不过这话李校医并没什么要拿出来说的想法，只是捏了一把东海的臀肉趁着人憋着叫的时候又挤进去一根手指。

对于未经人事又刚刚被标记过的Omega来说这就有些太超过了，后穴里继续在泌着水液，就跟李东海的眼泪一样流不干似的。

高潮的那一刻李东海实在控制不住，津液弄湿了李赫宰肩膀那处的布料，大腿肌肉控制不住痉挛着紧绷，哭叫着说好舒服的声音大概在性事之间是最佳的催情药。

后穴咬着李赫宰的指根还一吸一吸，李校医毫不留情直接抽了出来换来东海舍不得的轻哼。

眼泪是彻底失控了，明明是因为舒服的也克制不住，失去了李赫宰托着腰臀的手，李东海只能拖着无力的四肢顺着他的腿慢慢滑到了地上。

他的脸颊枕在李校医的腿上，还在因为精液以及后穴的蜜液弄脏了李赫宰衣服的事情在喃喃说道歉。

“都说了没关系。”

“你怎么还在哭啊，不是你要的么？”李赫宰把这个小Omega从地上拉起来，动作还颇为温柔得把东海抱到床上，他还帮李东海整理好了衣服。

刚被标记过的青年一时回不了神，未经抚慰生生标记的经验绝对不好受，如果是这样的感觉，相比起本能对alpha的渴望，如果理智清醒的话李东海情愿满世界找合适的然后找个安静角落自己注射抑制剂。

那种疼痛不像是摔伤之类的钝痛，而且从敏感腺体上的纤细神经而直接发出的，像是钻子直接钻进脊骨的疼痛。

撕裂感。

生嫩的，直接被种上alpha味道的腺体。

是第一次。

被陌生人，甚至是异性碰了。

是第一次啊。

“你标记我了？”

青年问了，他好像还没反应得过来发生了什么，茫然又单纯的。

被标记之后还残留着未曾褪去的情潮，李东海懵懂望着眼前只知道一个名字的陌生Alpha，自己身体里目前流淌着一部分这人的信息素，强硬被安抚下来的他下意识想要去偎到他的怀里。

被强行夺开了初次的标记，奶味的Omega需要标记者的安抚，只可惜李校医似乎并不是那种温柔到会顾及青年情绪的人。

“哭得真可怜啊，东海同学。”李赫宰叹了口气，“这只是个标记，很浅的，一个月就散掉的临时标记。”

李东海慢慢停了眼泪，自己找了个合适的姿势去拉着李赫宰的白大褂的袖口然后躺在床上看他：“好疼。”

超级疼的标记，连个安抚的吻都没有。

一个烟草味的临时标记。

来自陌生人的标记。

之后的温存也抵不过之前标记时切实的疼痛。

“别哭得跟我强上了你似的，在下只是按照你的要求帮了你而已。”

李赫宰慢慢脱下手上的医用手套扔进垃圾桶里：“如果累的话睡一会儿就好，我可以给你开个病假单，你该回去把能用的抑制剂买好。”

“顺便，李东海同学，你得庆幸遇见的人是我。”

“别的Alpha不会那么轻易放过一位发情期间的Omega，就算AO平权，在这种事情上面还是Omega比较容易吃亏。”

“这是身为老师……或者说是长辈的忠告。”

他握住李东海手让Omega松开自己的衣袖，李赫宰拉好绕了病床一圈的布帘：“睡吧，东海同学。”

理智逐渐回笼的李东海这才注意到这间校医室里满盈的烟草味以及自己的信息素味道——他也注意到刚才全程李赫宰完全没有丝毫被打乱呼吸节奏的模样。

事实上这位代班的校医老师确实应该是Alpha没错，被种入标记的腺体刚好可以证明。

李东海感觉到困了，打了个哈欠沾着枕头就想直接入睡……显然比起发现这位老师是一位安全的性冷淡来说还是睡眠更加重要。

在即将完全沉入梦境之前，李东海突然想起来了一件事情。

一件不大不小的，但是挺要命的事情。

比如说自己只是个刚刚大二的不过二十岁的Omega。

并且一直是没有伴侣的Omega。

现在却成了一位被Alpha标记了的Omega。

家里过于保守并且严肃的父母，大概应该也许可能会把自己的腿打断……吧？

再怎么祈祷着父母从对信息素格外敏锐的Alpha与Omega双双重新转换成Beta显然都是没办法的，挣扎着想要醒过来去想着对策，但是李东海还是没敌得过发情期后的疲倦，硬生生被黑甜梦境给拽走了意识。

TBC.


End file.
